High School Destines, Part 1, Ark of the Darkness
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: The summary is too long to put in this tiny little box, so you'll find it inside. This was the winner of the poll. (Rating may change due to later chapters)


**High School Destinies Part One: The Ark of the Darkness**

Me: New Story!

_Bakura: Don't you already have stories to finish?_

Me: Yeah, but this idea was in my head for I don't know how long. And plus, it won in the poll.

_Seto: You do realize that people will be upset that you started a new story, and the fact that you haven't updated your other one, right?_

Me: I blame that on lack of reviews on the others.

_Yami: And your hoping this will get some reviews too, right?_

Me: Yup! This is originally my own idea, so if something like this exists, I apologize in advance.

_Marik: Why don't I get a say in the author's note?_

_Yami: You just did._

_Marik: Oh._

_Ryou: Anyways, here's a quick summary of this story since it wasn't in the description._

_Malik: It's gonna be a trilogy._

_Yugi: and, it'll be a completely different universe than the regular YGO, so expect some childhood friendships and mpreg._

Me: Summary time!

Summary: 5000 years ago, 18 teens faced off against three horrible, yet powerful shadow monsters. One, the pharaoh, others included the lover of the pharaoh, his priest, some of his bodyguards, some dancers, and some other priests. Unfortunately, they all died defeating the last one. After 5000 years passes, these teens were born again, into different situations. One night, the darkness returns, and when these destined teens were young, they all witnessed a battle between shadow monsters, but they disappeared, and no one but the destined saw them. 10 years later, the teens find love among them, and also find out about their past, but, they must embrace it and face it. Will they accept their destiny, or will they push it away? Will they defeat the three monsters that killed them before, or will the world have to wait another 5000 years to be freed from darkness? Yugi and Jazmine, twins, saw a big battle between duel monsters when they were little. As they grew up, they still remembered what they saw on that fateful night, but not many believed them: only the others who saw really know what the twins are talking about. When they enter high school, they begin to see strange visions from the past that go along with the past of the Pharaoh, the Prince, and their lovers. These visions somehow correspond with the present. But, when strange things begin happening, the twins must gather the Chosen Ones from the past that have been reincarnated to help save the world from the 3 darknesses. First, they must convince their boyfriends that they are the reincarnation of the Pharaoh and the Prince, and the twins must convince themselves that they are the lovers to both important figures. Then, they must convince their friends of the same things. Will the twins be able to do it? Will their friends accept their destinies? Will the first darkness be stopped?

Pairings:

YugixYami (Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJoey (Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura (Tendershipping)

MalikxMarik (Bronzeshipping)

MokubaxSerenity (Siblingshipping)

DukexTristan (Chaseshipping)

MaixValon (Conquestshipping)

TeaxJaden (Not mentioned much, but its there. And yes, Jaden is from GX, and I don't know the shipping name)

Jazmine[OC]xDerek[OC] (I know you can't make up your own shipping for OC's{at least that I know of})

_Yugi: I like the sound of this._

_Jazmine: I'm in this! And there is another OC in this._

_Yami: Will there be lemons?_

_Yugi: Yami!_

_Yami: What? I'm curious._

_Jazmine: *cough* pervert *cough*_

Me: Yup, they'll be spread out.

_Seto: Will you start already?! I have things to do with my puppy!_

Me: Fine! Joey disclaimer!

_Joey: AG only owns the plot and the OC's._

Me: Wow, short, sweet and to the point

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_5000 years ago…_

**A young man stood in a wide circle of his friends, panting. Some had items around their necks that were glowing. The man looked at every single one of them. He was proud of them. They all showed bravery and courage liked he'd never seen, and he was proud to call them his friends. They had the defeated the last of the monsters that had plagued Egypt with darkness. But, this cost them a lot of magic, so much that they were slowly dying. That's why they stood together on their last day. The man closed his eyes, a sad smile of his face. He knew that he did what he had to do to protect his country and his son, Amai. He knew that Amai would be a great pharaoh, and he hoped that Amai understood why he and his lover had to do this.**

…**Speaking of his lover, the man turned his gaze to the man who caught his heart. The other one smiled at the man, although it was a sad one as well. The man took cautious steps to his lover, and wrapped his arms around him when they were close enough. The smaller man returned the embrace, already noting that his form was already wavering and disappearing. "You did great Heba," the man whispered.**

'**Heba' turned his amethyst eyes to the man. "I know Atemu; I just hope Amai doesn't hate us for doing this to him."**

**The man, Atemu, tightened the hold he had on Heba and sighed. "I know, but we had to protect him. Mahado will teach him everything he needs to know to become the next pharaoh and explain why we had to do this."**

**A small tear dripped down Heba's face, which Atemu wiped. "Don't cry, Habibi. It's almost over."**

**Heba leaned up and pressed one final kiss to his husband's lips, one filled with love. Atemu eagerly returned it, even as more of Heba began to disappear. Atemu let tears fall down his face as he was forced to break the kiss and watch as Heba's form disappeared. Where to, he didn't know, but he knew he would fine his Habibi again. "Wi mr ntk," Heba whispered before his disappeared.**

**Atemu felt his own form disappearing behind his lover's. He knew that someday, he and Heba would be together again. Atemu also noticed that most of his friends had disappeared as well. He knew that he would find his friends and lover again. He gave one last smile as his form disappeared. "I'll find you again Heba," was the last thing he said as he disappeared.**

**Eventually…**

* * *

_4990 years later_

All was quiet in the streets of Domino, Japan as the night went on. Families were tucked into bed, unaware of what was really happening. High in the sky, monsters were fighting each other in the cover of night. Blasts of colors and light flashed as the two side exchanged blows, all of which collided with sizeable explosions. Below them, four young children slept in a room above a game shop. Two were on the floor in sleeping bags; the other two were on the bed. One boy, with star-shaped, tri-colored hair and pale skin, blinked open pretty amethyst eyes as another explosion woke him. Tiredly, he stumbled to the window, brushing away the blonde bangs that framed his face; as yet another explosion woke him. Eyes widening, he rushed back to the bed. "Jazmine! Wake up! You have to see this!" The boy shook the other, a young girl with lightly tanned skin. She blinked open her own amethyst eyes to stare at her twin. This girl had long ebony hair that was traced in the same amethyst of her eyes, her bangs shielding them momentarily. "Yugi, what is it twin?"

Yugi bounced on the bed with excitement. "I saw the Black Lust Solider!"

Jazmine's eyes widened, monetarily forgetting her sleepiness. "No you didn't!"

Yugi pouted. "Go to the window if you don't believe me."

Jazmine and Yugi climbed out of bed, avoiding the two sleeping on the floor, and made their way to the window. Jazmine gasped in shock. "I see him! And look, there's Magician of Black Chaos (A/N: My fav monster!)!" She squealed.

The twins didn't notice that they had woken their other friend, and a boy with even paler skin than Yugi's, with long white hair and gentle doe brown eyes. "Yugi, Jazmine?" His innocent voice had a slight British accent to it. "What're you doing?" The twins pulled him to his feet and made him look out the window. He looked out and gasped. "Is that Goblin King?" Yugi and Jazmine nodded. "Yup, and look! Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

They watched the giant dragon open its mouth and shoot fireballs at its opponents. "Should we wake Joey?" Ryou asked, not taking his eyes off the scene.

"Nah, he'll be alright."

In another house, two small girls, one blonde and the other brunette, watched the scene as well. "Wow Mai, is that a Harpy Lady?" the brunette asked. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, and there's Mystic Elf!"

In a mansion, four kids were still awake, one at the window. "S'to," he gurgled cutely. The boy at the window had wild black hair and smoky gray eyes. He was only about three years old. 'Seto' had brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was rather pale for his age, although he was outside a lot. He looked up from his duel with a boy with star-shaped tri-colored hair (although this boy's hair had crimson tracing it) with blonde lightning bolt streaks going into his hair and crimson eyes. The boy had pale skin as well. Seto set his cards down. "Derek, watch my cards and make sure that Yami doesn't cheat." Derek was a young boy with tan skin and blood red eyes, although they shifted to crimson and burgundy at certain times. Derek had blonde streaks going through his black hair, but unlike Yami, his hair wasn't star shaped and instead went down to his shoulders with the same crimson tracing it.

Derek took post at Seto's spot as Seto went to the window. "Mokuba, what is it?"

Mokuba began pointing into the sky, jumping up and down excitedly. "Derek, Yami, get ova' here!"

Derek and Yami shrugged and walked to the window. All four boys watched a Blue Eyes White Dragon soar through the air, his white lightning demolishing enemies. On top of him, a Dark Magician rode him, dark magic shoot out of his scepter. A Harpie's Brother flew next to them confusing enemies and then attacking. A Man Eater Plant was crunching on enemies below them.

In the next few houses, different children peered out the window. One child with extremely pale skin and wild white hair just shrugged and went to bed. A boy with outrageous, gravity defying platinum blonde hair also shrugged it off. A boy with long black hair and one with pointed brown hair watched the fight with enthusiasm.

As the night carried on, the children grew tired and went to bed, but not forgetting what they saw.

_The next day…_

At a small school, the children sat in a sandbox. "I can't believe what I saw last night! Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?!" The boy yelling had a mop of blonder hair and amber eyes. Although it wasn't very predominate yet, he had the slightest trace of a Brooklyn accent lacing his voice.

"Because," Jazmine answered, looking up from her sandcastle, "You were snoring so loud, we gave up."

Yugi and Ryou snickered. Joey growled at her. "Well, Serenity saw it too. Ya think that Tristan saw it? Or Mai?

Yugi shrugged. He was about to say something when Yami and Derek sat with them. Yami sat pretty close to Yugi, though the boy didn't care or notice. Derek sat beside Jazmine, helping her with the castle she was building. Yami spoke first. "Did you guys see those things in the sky?"

Yugi nodded. "We were just talking about them." He said quietly.

Derek sighed. "When Yami and I told our Uncle, he told us to stop making up things. Right bro?"

Yami nodded. Ryou shook his head. "Don't tell him I said this, but your uncle kinda scares me."

"Me too."

The bell rang, signaling the children had to go inside. Inside, they talked with others to see if they saw the same things. A lot of kids called them fibbers, but a couple said that they did. At the end of the day, the children who saw the fight sadly walked home, a little upset that not many believed them. Eventually, the children separated into their own groups, splitting from the others that weren't a part of their group, going their own separate ways, but they would soon find each other again.

_10 years later…_

* * *

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

A girl buried her head under her pillow and tried to ignore the stupid ringing.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

She groaned and threw her pillow across the room, hitting the other occupant of the bed across from hers. "Yugi," she groaned, "turn off the alarm!"

Yugi blindly moved his hand around the dresser, until he picked up the alarm and threw it at the wall.

"Thank you." Jazmine smiled and went back to sleep.

SLAM!

"Yug, Jaz! Wake up! We gotta get ta school!"

Jazmine groaned and rolled off of bed, jumping to her feet. She fixed her ruffled night shirt and booty shorts. "What time is it Joey?"

Joey pulled some clothes out of her dresser and tossed them to her. "7:30. We got 20 ta get ta school!"

Jazmine sighed. "Turn around so I can change my shirt. Wake up Yugi, will you Ryou?" While Ryou shook Yugi, Joey scoffed. "Jazmine, we've been friends' fer more den ten years. I don't care if ya show yur chest to me. Ry and I hav' seen em' before."

Jazmine shrugged. "Good point." She pulled on a bra and pulled the dark purple leather belly top on. It had a small cat on the front with gold studded eyes. Looking around, she spotted Yugi out the bed and handing her her leather capris with the bejeweled hearts on the back. "Missing something?" He held out her pants teasingly. She gave him a grin and took her pants sliding them on. Yugi slipped on his leather shirt and pants, as well as a choker and some bracelets. He had on black sneakers as well. Jazmine had on studded combat boots. Both had a necklace of sorts around their necks: Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle, Jazmine, the Millennium Heart.

"I have never met anyone who wears as much leather as you two do," Ryou remarked.

Jazmine ran a brush through her hair as Yugi grabbed their leather jackets. "You wouldn't believe how happy we were when they got rid of that uniform policy."

A voice floated up to the teens from downstairs. "Jazmine! Yugi! Hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late to school!"

"Yes Grandpa!" The twins chorused.

Yugi's full name was Yugi Heba Motou. Jazmine's full name was Jazmine Zia Motou. Jazmine and Yugi were twins with tri-colored hair, although Yugi's was star shaped. Both twins had bangs that framed their innocent, cherubic faces. They were both rather short for their age, yet their demeanors made them seem older then they looked. Jazmine and Yugi were both quiet, yet they were out-going, athletic, and artistic.

Joey's real name was Joseph Katsuya Wheeler. He had a mop of messy blonder hair and amber eyes. He used to be a street punk, and his heavy Brooklyn accent only helped that, but he was a nice guy. Joey wore black jeans with red flames licking up the sides, a white shirt with flame designs, and a black hoodie with his name in graffiti on it. On his feet were worn black and red sneakers

Ryou's real name was Ryou Tenshi Bakura. He was rather quiet and had long white hair that went down to his waist. He also had doe brown eyes. Around his neck was a simple necklace with a heart charm on it. Ryou was wearing a light blue shirt with the collar folded down, white jeans with blue fading, and white sneakers.

All four teens were 17 years old and had matured very much in the last ten years They were sophomores that went to Domino High School.(A/N: For the sake of the story, they are 17 and in 10th grade. It'll all be explained later.)

Downstairs, Solomon Shiamun Motou watched his grandkids bound down the stairs with their friends. Solomon had plum colored eyes and spiky gray hair, although he usually wore an orange bandana. He owned the Kame Game Shop, a small little shop with many games of different variety. It was normal that people of all ages came to the shop to see just what Solomon had to offer. His trademark green overalls were stained with baby food. "Jazmine, Yugi, do you two mind feeding Leonardo and Donatello(A/N: Not the ninja turtles!) for me?"

Yugi grabbed some baby food out of his hand. "No problem Grandpa."

Leo and Donnie were Yugi and Jazmine's younger siblings. Their father…well, that's a different story for a different time, but their mother died during the birth of the newborns. Solomon, Yugi, and Jazmine had the task of raising them in the place of their mother since their father was, well…we'll get more on him later. The two babies, who were now happily eating their food, were only 6 months old. Donnie and Leo both had tri-colored hair, but it was unusually curly. Both had large violet eyes.

Once they were fed, Jazmine grabbed her skateboard and Yugi grabbed his roller blades. "Bye, Grandpa! See ya later!" They chorused. After hugging their grandfather goodbye and lacing up, Yugi and Jazmine raced off to school, Joey and Ryou followed behind on bikes.

* * *

At the gates of Domino High School, students chatted happily in different groups, but hushed and whispered as a limo pulled up. Out stepped three people: Seto, Yami, and Derek, AKA, the ice princes and the ice king. They rarely talked to anyone outside their own family, and they always got hit on, much to their displeasure. Seto was the oldest one, the Ice King. He was cold to everyone, yet he had straight A's and was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He was tall, very tall, reaching little past six feet. He had neat, chestnut brown hair and the coldest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He wasn't rude, but was usually rather impatient with people he talked to, and he rarely smiled. He was the smartest kid in school; some kids questioned why he even went in the first place.

Derek and Yami were brothers, twins to be exact. Both boys had oddly pale skin and tri-colored hair, though Derek's hair went to his shoulder, though it was tied back in a ponytail. They both had straight A's, but they tried to be friendly to people. But, when their patience was tested, they acted a little like Seto often. All three boys were usually hit on by both girls and boys, but none of them had caught their interest.

Derek and Yami sighed as hordes of girls made their way to them, giggling and batting lashes. "Ready to face the jungle bro?" Derek took off his sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket. Yami groaned. "No, but we have to."

Before the girls could move a step closer, a call of 'watch out' had them stopping in their tracks. Jazmine rode in on her skateboard, having just flipped off a nearby bench and grinded around a fountain. She popped an Ollie and nailed the landing with a 360. "Whoa! Did you get all that Joey?" Joey came up behind her, camera in hand. "Yeah! Dat was great!" Joey accidently braked too late and the wheel of his bike rolled onto Seto's shoe. Derek and Yami looked at each other mouthing '3…2…1…'

"Watch where you're going Mutt!" Seto shouted at Joey.

Joey growled. "We said 'watch out' Rich Boy! Ya coulda moved!"

"Mutts should listen to their masters!"

" M'not a Mutt!"

"You act like one," Seto replied with a smug grin.

Joey opened his mouth, but Jazmine slapped a hand over his mouth. "That's enough Joey. You know Kaiba likes to provoke you."

Jazmine led Joey away, but Seto said, "That's right Mutt! Listen to the Kitten!"

Jazmine whirled around. "Don't go calling me a kitten, Rich Boy. Remember, I'm the only one who knows what happened in the sixth grade play!"

Seto growled and marched up until they were face to face. "Listen Kitten," he hissed dangerously, "I don't want anyone knowing what happened. I'll leave you and the Mutt alone for today if you don't say a word. If you do, I'll make your life miserable, and you know I can. Don't. Push. Me."

Jazmine glared at him, not flinching at his tone. "Don't try me Rich Boy. Just like you can do things to make me miserable, I can make you miserable."

Derek saw what was happening, and pulled Jazmine away. "Don't let my cousin get to you." Jazmine turned and got a good look at Derek, probably to chew him out, but stopped and stared. She knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place her finger on where. She blushed when she realized that he was holding her hand.

Derek hid his blush when he realized how pretty Jazmine was up close. He smiled at her; he liked her attitude already and he wanted to get to know her. "So, what did you say your name was?"

"O-oh! Um, m-my name is Jazmine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Derek. Mind if I walk you to class?"

He was blunt and straight forward, she noticed at first. Though she just met the guy, she couldn't deny that it would be nice to get to know him. Jazmine blushed heavier and turned to Yugi and Ryou, who were mouthing 'go'. She turned back and nodded.

"Hey! What's going on here!?"

Derek groaned as Bakura Kyōjin and Marik Ishmal walked up. They were jocks on the football team, and were the school's resident bullies. Bakura looked like a wilder, eviler Ryou, while Marik had gravity defying spiky platinum blonde hair that stuck out in every direction. Most people called the insane duo, and they were, but no one ever said that to either jock's faces. Both loved to cause trouble through-out school and many teachers either quit of went to mental hospitals when they were dealing with those two.

Bakura walked up to Derek and Jazmine. "Well, well, well. What do we have here Marik?"

Marik giggled, the sound coming off scary. "I think we have some lovebirds."

Jazmine pushed past them. 'I am not in the mood for this,' she thought.

Bakura growled and grabbed her arm. "I wasn't finished talking to you!"

Jazmine whipped around and grabbed the hand holding her, then grabbed his other hand. She dropped low and sprung back up, using her weight to send him over her head. "Leave me alone." Yugi and Ryou just shook their heads and followed her inside before Bakura could do something to them.

* * *

_First Period-Spanish_

Jazmine sat in the middle of the classroom, with beside her Yugi on her left and Ryou on her right. Joey sat next to Kaiba and Tea. Behind Yugi was Yami and behind Ryou was Derek. Yami sat by Bakura and Marik sat on the other side of Bakura.

Jazmine was talking with Ryou when the teacher walked in with another student. He was wearing a light purple shirt under a dark purple jacket, and he had on dark blue pants and white sneakers. He had long platinum blond hair and looked like a calmer, saner Marik. The teacher slammed his briefcase on the table to get everyone's attention. "Listen up class. We have a new student named Malik Ishtar. He's from Cairo, Egypt, yet he lived in Portugal for a little while. He doesn't speak much Japanese, but he speaks mainly Portuguese and Egyptian (A/N: I couldn't find an Egyptian translator thing on the Web! Roll with it!) so if anyone can translate and has the same schedule as him, feel free to help him out."

The new boy, Malik, spoke up. "Eu não quero me intrometer em ninguém. Vou melhorar meu japonês, enquanto eu estou aqui. Você não precisa se preocupar com alguém me mostrando por aí."

Jazmine stood up and replied,

"Não se preocupe com isso. Sei que muitas línguas differnt, para que eu possa traduzir para você. Deixe-me ver sua agenda para iI pode ver se temos aulas juntos, e eu vou ajudá-lo de lá"

Joey and many others stared between the two as Malik showed some paper to Jazmine and Jazmine gave him another reply before Marik spoke up and said, "What the hell did you two just say?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He said that he didn't want to intrude on anyone and that he would learn more Japanese so that he could do this by himself and Jazmine wanted to see his schedule so she could help him."

Marik gaped. "How'd you know that?"

"My twin and I are multi-lingual."

The teacher watched the exchange before he told Ryou to move up by Seto, and for Tea to move by a kid name Jaden. He then sat Malik beside Jazmine. "Okay, I hope that Malik is well versed in his Spanish so that he can pass this class."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Isn't Portugal and Spanish close to each other regardless?" He muttered under his breath.

The teacher ignored that comment and went into the lesson. "Okay class. If you took the first part of this course, you would know your Spanish alphabet. We are going to have a spelling bee over it. You'll get words from previous units, including Spanish 1 and 2."

There were many groans throughout the class. The teacher chuckled. "I know most of you don't remember, so I'll pair you up with my more well-versed students so that you could get caught up and practice. I'll also give you the words…in Spanish."

After everyone got their papers the teacher pulled out another list. "Now, here is the list of people I've paired. You'll be in groups of three, except one group which will have to be a group of two. Joey, you have a pretty high grade, so I'll pair you with Seto and Ryou. Jazmine, you're with Bakura and Marik. Yugi, I'll pair you and Yami. Derek, you'll be with Malik and Tea. Duke, I'll put you with Tristan and Jaden." The teacher began listing off other names, but Jazmine and Joey were fuming.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Can you believe I got paired with Bakura and Marik of all people?! This is crazy! I don't like either of them! I would have helped anyone, but I have to help them! I knew that teacher had it out for me! I hate this!" Jazmine angrily stabbed her uneaten apple. Joey picked up his empty soda can and threw it at a nearby tree. The group, Yugi, Jazmine, Joey, Ryou, and the new kid, Malik, sat outside under a Sakura tree at lunch. Joey and Jazmine immediately began ranting, Joey more so because he had to work with Seto.

"At least ya' aren't paired wit' Rich Boy!" Joey grumbled. Malik paled as Joey grabbed a plastic knife. "Does…he a-always a-a-act like this?" Malik was slowly getting better at his Japanese. He and Ryou had become fast friends, seeing as though he had all classes with him. Malik also had at least two classes class with Yugi, Joey, and Jazmine, so he was never alone. That didn't mean that Jazmine and Joey didn't scare him.

Yugi sighed. "It's best to let her calm down."

Malik nodded, though his eyes shifted to something else. "Who're they?"

Yugi, Ryou and Jazmine followed his finger to where he was pointing to the ice princes and the ice king, Seto being the king. Jazmine scowled. "The tall brunette is the Ice King, Seto Kaiba, AKA, Rich Boy or Game Prince #2. Don't mess with him. He's exactly as the name says: cold. He can make you feel like the lowest scum of the earth just by looking at you."

"The one who looks like Yugi is Yami Atemu Sennen AKA, Yami or Yams, Atemu, or Game Prince #1. He isn't as mean as Seto is. None of us have really talked to him much, but he seems nice enough. The other one is his twin brother, Derek Karem Sennen. Derek has had a crush on Jazmine since this morning, and Jazmine doesn't seem to mind. " Ryou supplied smugly. Jazmine kicked him from under the table. "Ry!" she hissed. Ryou stuck his tongue out at her. "It's true! Anyways, he shares the whole 'game prince' title that his brother has.

"Why Prince?" Malik asked innocently.

"Because Twinny and I are the King and Queen of Games!" Yugi replied happily.

"Is that so?" A deep baritone voice cut in. Everyone turned to see Yami and Derek. Both boys were wearing identical smirks on their faces. Derek sat by Jazmine and grinned at her; Yami chose to sit near Yugi. Yugi blushed lightly when Yami sat close to him. "What were you saying about King of Games Yugi?" Yami turned his crimson eyes to said boy, who blushed and looked away. The intense crimson gaze made him shiver.

(Yami's POV)

I never realized how amazingly cute Yugi looks when he blushes. I have never seen anyone blush and look that adorable doing it. I've never really spoken to Yugi, but when I heard his voice a second ago, I had to hear more. I know I've seen him before somewhere, but I can't put my finger on where. It doesn't matter though. He was so amazingly beautiful; he was an angel in a human's body. I would get to know him better and make this angel mine and…wait, he said something. What were we talking about again? Oh right games.

"If you and your twin are king and queen, would you mind having a duel with me and my brother?" I asked politely, provoking a challenge.

(Normal POV)

"Sure!" Jazmine and Yugi chorused.

The four set out a small duel sheet and wrote down the life point total on a writing pad. Yami and Derek were on one team, Yugi and Jazmine on another. Yugi and Jazmine went first. "Okay," Yugi said. "I'll start by playing Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode. I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

It was Jazmine's turn. "I play Harpy Lady Number 1 in Attack Mode. I'll also play the magic card Harpie's Hunting Ground, which will give my Harpy an additional 300 attack points. I'll play a card facedown and end my turn.

Derek decided to go first. "I play Dark Flare Solider Number 1 in Attack Mode, and activate the magic card Flame Reinforcements* which allows me to summon numbers 2 and 3 if they're in my hand. I'll also play this magic card, Molten Lava, which will add attack points to all fire-type monsters, so it'll add 500 attack points to Number One, which puts it at 2100. I'll attack Beta the Magnet Warrior."

"No way! I'll activate Magic Cylinder, which negates the attack of your monster and inflicts damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your Life Points Derek." Derek grimaced as Ryou did some math on his notepad.

It was Yami's turn. "Very well. I'll play Jack's Knight in Attack Mode. I'll also add the Magic Card Battle Axe, and I'll attack Harpy Lady!"

"No can do! I activate Mirror Wall. This'll destroy your monster and you take damage."

* * *

_Later on…_

As the duel carried on, Yugi had Magician of Faith on his field, along with Watapon. He had 1750 Life Points. Jazmine had all three Harpy Ladies(Harpy Lady Sisters) and Dark Magician Girl. She had 1600 Life Points. Yami had Buster Blader and Derek had Thousand-Eye Dragon. Both had 1300 Life Points left. It was Yugi's turn. "I'll play the Black Luster Ritual, and I'll sacrifice both my monsters so summon the Black Luster Solider. I'll equip him with Solider's Creed* to increase his attacks points by 1000, so he now has 4000 attack points. Now, I'll direct attack you Yami!" Yami had no trap or spells, and his monster wasn't strong enough, so Yami knew he lost.

Jazmine smiled as she drew a card. "I'll use the Black Magic Ritual and sacrifice my two monsters. I'll summon Magician of Black Chaos. And, I'll activate the trap, Threatening Roar, which prevents you from attacking me. I'll also equip him with Chaos Charms*, giving him an additional 500 attack points, putting him at 3300 attack points. I'll attack you Derek, and you lose."

Jazmine and Yugi slapped high fives and sat back. Yami and Derek were shocked; no one had ever beaten them at any game, much less Duel Monsters, not even Seto. They exchanged a glance with each other; they obviously weren't used to something as shocking as this. Yami recovered from his shock first. "Looks like you two did beat us. We accept defeat." Joey, Ryou and Malik all gave them congratulations and patted them on the back. As it calmed down, Yami took the chance to try and get closer to Yugi…alone.

"Say Yugi, will you help me study my Spanish list at the library tonight? I know it's sudden, but I really need help with it. I know most of the words, but I'm not really good with the alphabet."

Yugi blushed heavily under Yami's gaze. "S-Sure Yami. I-I'll h-help y-you." He heard Yami chuckle, the sound sending a tingle down his spine. "I'm glad the teacher paired me with such as smart partner, not to mention a cute one," Yami said, smirking. It was nothing, but Yugi knew he might have a crush on his look-a-like.

_A couple days later…_

* * *

Jazmine was sitting on the couch in her living room. Her grandfather was out with a friend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Yugi was with Yami, Joey and Ryou went to Seto's house to study, so Jazmine was alone at home, studying the list that she had. Her IPod was in its dock, and the song _'Comatose' _by Skillet was playing over the speaker.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

Jazmine began singing along, unaware of the knocking on the door.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

As Jazmine sung, she didn't notice two figures standing the in doorway of the living room.

_Comatose_

_I never wake up without an overdose of you_

A loud cough made her look up, and she gasped at Seeing Bakura and Marik in her living room. Grabbing her remote, she turned down the volume a little so she could speak. Bakura wore his smirk on his face. "So, Skillet huh? I never thought a preppy cheerleader would be into Skillet."

Jazmine blushed, but brushed it off and shrugged shrugged. "Well, them and whoever comes out with a song I like." She paused. "What are you two even doing here?

"We came to study our Spanish alphabet." Bakura flopped down on the couch beside her and kicked his feet up on the table. Marik sat in the recliner and threw his legs over the arm.

Jazmine sighed. This was gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

Me: Cut!

_Bakura: Why? Why would you end it there?_

Me: I need to keep people interested. Besides, this was thirteen pages long. I figured I needed to end it there in case people are confused and want answers.

_Marik: I love Crush 40 and Skillet_

Me: I don't own those songs, though I wish I did

_Bakura: Too bad. Now hurry up and start the next chapter._

Me: Why?

_Bakura: Because I get to be with my Bunny._

Me: But-

_Bakura: Do it!_

Me: Fine! *scurries to laptop*

_Yami: Ag wants people to know that any Duel Monster that didn't have the right attributes or don't sound real probably are made up and wrong. She apologizes in advance. Any card that had a star by it is either made up to fit the story, or the information isn't right. And sorry if the first chapter was rushed or lousy. She wanted to get everyone together as friends so the action could come quicker._

_Yugi: If you can, please answer some questions in a review or leave a review if need be. PM her if you have questions._

1)How was the chapter? 2)Was there something missing? 3)Is there something that you were confused on? 4) Was any character OOC?

Me: Review, and I'll answer it in the next chapter.

_Ryou: But you already started the next-_

Me: The chapter after that! Oh, and BTW, I never saw Yugi as the weak, clumsy, scared-of-everything kid that most people portray him as, so fair warning now: he's going to be a kick-ass duelist and character.


End file.
